Birth Of The Mother Dragon
by BassDS
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances lead Yang to make a choice that not only affects the rest of her life, but the life of another as she meets up with her family and recalls the events from a small town she visited on her last mission that has led her to take up a role she never thought she would in her mind ever assume: motherhood.


Hey there, RWBY-Nation, BassDS here once more with another small story that will eventually tie in to the Next Generation series that I eventually want to work on, and this idea has been brewing in my head for some time now, since December I believe. Granted I do want to say right now, when or if I update stories really depends on my mood, and if I'm not too overly busy recording for my Let's Plays, and as of this writing, starting up my review channel. It'll take some time for all the RWBY stories I have planned to eventually roll out, but it's going to happen.

Anyway, as for this story in particular concerning Yang, there's no doubt she'd be one hell of an aunt (and by extension, aunt to her teammates' kids) but as for being a mother herself...well that's EXACTLY what we're going to be tackling here in this story, so with my rambling out of the way, it's time for Birth Of The Dragon Mother to begin!

* * *

Birth Of The Dragon Mother

Ch.1 The Aftermath Choice

* * *

The rain was coming down hard, but even that wasn't enough to drown out the smell of the several fires that tore through the village earlier in the night as Yang stood before the remains of one of the houses that had been burned down during the raid that had occurred only several hours ago. The village had been targeted by the Northern Raiders; a group that was notorious for attacking other small villages in the area, pilfering the lien and anything they could find from the townspeople, just as bandits would do, except this time, things turned deadly.

The rain ran down her body; clothes completely drenched as she raised her robotic hand to gaze softly at it; a few small dents near her fingers, but nothing too serious considering the beat-down she gave every single member once she tracked them down, the rain had already cleared off the bits of blood that had covered her hand from knocking their leader square in his mouth, taking a few teeth out from that impact as well.

Yang slowly approached the remains as she walked through where she was able to; having slept here just a few days before, the layout was still fresh in her mind as she walked over to what remained of the fireplace and chimney as she bent down and picked up a cracked picture frame; looking solemnly on at the young married couple she had only just come to know; and now, they were dead, and because of that…

"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold out here."

Yang turned to see Sun with one of his hands inside the pocket of his overcoat, an umbrella grasped in the other.

"Sorry I just left you and Neptune to clean that mess up back there...I just..." she clenched her pants tightly as Sun moved the umbrella over her.

"It's alright..." he said softly. "We've got all of them on the transport ship; and likely with what happened here tonight and with the eyewitnesses, they'll all be doing a long amount of time, some if not life. We're heading back to Vale; sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'll be fine..." she sighed and got up to face him. "Sorry I called you all the way out here...go on, get home to your daughter."

"Please, if I didn't come out here when you called, Blake would never forgive me if I didn't help." he smiled a bit.

"Thanks, detective." she smiled back before moving over to Bumblebee and jumping onto the seat as she started her bike up.

"You going to be okay? You really seem shook up." Sun asked.

"I just...need time to think..." was all she could muster before she drove away down the dirt road towards the nearby village.

* * *

Yang stared up at the ceiling of the room in the small inn she rented; sleep escaped her as her mind trailed back and forth; the past few hours just didn't seem real to her. Her thoughts flowed back to the young couple that had offered their humble hospitality to her, alive and happy for their impending future, and all in one moment, they were gone; their lives taken by bandits, and because of those actions…the future of another life was uncertain.

Yang turned to look at the broken picture frame on the nightstand; a young man with blonde hair carefully grasping the hand of the blue-haired young woman, dressed in less-than-extravagant formal wear, recalling that it was their wedding day from the many conversations they shared when she stayed with them.

Yang rose up and pushed her back against the headboard as she took her Scroll out, her fingers navigating through the menus as she entered the photo album application, photos of Team RWBY in their Beacon days...Blake and Sun's wedding, even her little sister's wedding; as hard as it was to wrap her head around that, considering how different Ruby was as a child compared to the woman she became over the years.

Yang searched through the photos more as she came soon came to the end, her eyes falling on the final image of her, her dad, a newborn Ruby being held by a smiling Summer Rose looking down at Yang staring in awe of her baby sister.

Yang's eyes remained on Summer for a good while, contemplating on the ifs or hows her life would have turned out had Summer not stepped in to raise her after her mom left her and her dad.

No baby sister, that's for sure. That AND the world would most likely have come to an end if that didn't happen. Monty forbid how Tai would have turned out if Summer hadn't come into his life in the moment he needed it. How would SHE have turned out?

Those were not thoughts that Yang wanted to entertain.

She stared at Summer for a bit longer, recalling the mother who raised her as if she were her own.

"Mom...I know what I need to do..." she said as her head turned to look out at the rain through the window.

Summer had raised Yang when she needed her, and now it was Yang's turn to do the same.

* * *

A few days later:

"Ruby, I thought you said you were helping me prepare dinner?" Jaune asked as he looked down at his wife as she knelt down in front of the over.

"I am; cookie duty." she smiled as she watched the chocolate chip dough begin to rise and harden in the heat of the oven.

"Why do I even ask?"

"I'm just kidding." Ruby quipped, kissing his cheek for a moment before going over to the chopping board and cutting up the onions for Jaune's 3-alarm chili.

"Ugh...Zwei, I JUST mopped the floor yesterday!" The back door hadn't been closed all the way, thus allowing Zwei to open it and slide through, Tai groan as the small little corgi pranced in, dirt and mud on his paws as Tai followed suit; his clothes dirtied from tending to his small garden in the back. "Bath time later for you, buddy." Tai said as he took the towel from around his neck and knelt down to clean Zwei's paws the best he could for now, before wiping up the paw tracks.

As Ruby cut into the last of the onions and poured them into the chili pot, she heard an all-too familiar sound pull up to the house.

"Yang's home!" Ruby exclaimed as she dropped the cutting board into the sink and made her way over to the front door.

Without notice, once Yang opened the front door, she was greeted with the arms of her sister wrapping around her neck...that was when Ruby noticed something different, carefully she backed away a bit to look at her sister.

"Y...Yang, what did you do?"

Ruby was surprised to see that Yang's once-long locks of yellow hair were now gone, now just barely reaching her neck line.

"Felt it was just time for a change, little sis." she replied as she messed up the top of Ruby's hair like she used to do when they were young.

"And here I thought you hated haircuts." Tai joked as he joined his daughters at the door.

"Well, I do, and I always will, but it was either that, or have my hair get pulled on all day." Yang replied.

"Who would be pulling on your hair all day?" Jaune asked nonchalantly from the kitchen as he peaked out from the walkway.

"Well...about that..." Yang said as she walked over to Bumblebee; Ruby looked on and noticed it now had a passenger cart on the side of it now as she bent down and pulled a small mess of blankets out from the seat and walked over to her dad and sister.

"Yang!? Is that…." Ruby had to blink a few times as she saw a small hand rise up to grasp anything it could grab as Yang rose her hand up and offered her finger.

"Say hi to my son and your little nephew, baby sis." Yang smiled proudly.

At that point, the last thing Jaune heard from the kitchen was a squeal from his wife, and the loud thud of his father-in-law passing out and hitting the floor.


End file.
